Futuristic past
by DarkLight-Alchemist
Summary: Trunks finds a one way trip to the past to right his wrong doings when he and goten change the past and future forever.. please R
1. The intro

Shaman queen: I do not own Dragon Ball Z/GT

Hey this is my very first try at a DBZ fic so if it's bad you guys gotta let me know and flames are always welcome.

Futuristic past

Chapter one: the intro

My mistakes often come back to haunt me, I often question my ability. Am I strong enough? Am I too weak to go on? What if the past catches up to me?

My questions where soon answered by a number of things. Number one.. Her.. when she came into my life I knew what I had to do with my life. Two I had a second change the past caught up to me but this time it came for the worst... what I did.. what I had done changed the future and the lives of my loved one's forever. There's no going back now. What's done is done and there is nothing I can do about it.

It all started like a normal day. I check to make sure everything was in working order. Went to have some fun with my friend and even trained a little with my dad. That was until she came up with a new machine. Seems she's been spending time with my mother. The machine would let you go back in time.. a one way trip, and anything you did there would change your world now and you would be stuck with it forever. Pretty powerful machine if it where to get into the wrong hands. I knew what I had to do, I could go back fix my problems, and then so many people wouldn't have to suffer on my behalf. I would be able help them, Her, My mother, and even my father I could fix their hurt ease their pain.

So I told her that I needed this machine that I needed to fix what I had done that it would be better for the both of us. She agreed. I packed up and in three days I was ready to handle what my past could reveal. I went in and came out in a completely different place. She had set it to far back I was on planet Vegeta-sei staring face to face with a sleeping baby son Goku. What could I do now? I guess I will have to let the past take shape.

--------------------

ok end of chapter hope you like it and the whole idea behind it please review!


	2. Goten’s arrival

Me: hey all as you know I have conversations with the characters in my story so... I will have _Trunks_ and _Goten _as my main and maybe a lil from _veggie-sama_ and _Goku_ haven't decided yet!

Tru: hey all it is I _breifs trunks_

Got: hey all it's _son Goten_

Me: ok all so here is where we are going to discuss my story which has gotten great reviews thank you to u both blackrose1179 and jayk3 thaank you two soo much and i will try and make chappies longer.

Tru: you only have two!! You should have more reviews

Got: -on the ground hysterically laughing-

Me: ok not funny! Ne who I have school so I will be a while updating and with out further a due here is ma story chappie 2

Futuristic past

Chapter two: Goten's arrival

I went in and came out in a completely different place. She had set it to far back I was on planet Vegeta-sei staring face to face with a sleeping baby son Goku. What could I do now? I guess I will have to let the past take shape.

I decide to take a look around after all I am on the planet where my father "prince of saiyans" ruled. I was looking at Goku and saw how peaceful he looked and though how much he would do for the world in the future when the vortex opened again and a boy about the same age as me came hurtling out of it and right on top of me!

"Ouch Goten!" I yelled at the black haired boy.

"Sorry trunks I underestimated this thingy"

"Why are you here anyways?"

"Oh she said you might have needed help, where are we anyways"

"Vegeta-sei and why would she think I needed help?"

"Something about changing the past to destroy the earth and blah blah"

"What wait Goten I know I could possibly change the future but destroy the earth come on!"

"Wow we're on Vegeta-sei why did you come all the way back here"

"It wasn't intentional I was trying to get to when ce-"

"Hey Trunks I hear something!" he said disturbed. "let's go explore"

What we didn't notice was that we had changed the destination of Goku to a different planet than earth.

"Ok...Goten wait up!"

"Hey this is like an academy for saiyans"

"It looks pretty cool"

"Trunks I hear voices coming from that room it sounds like three girls"

So us being the two curious half saiyans we are and teenage boys we decided to go have a look at these voices.

We peered in the door and heard voices.

"Hey guys we have to train hard to win the tournament"

"I think I see something at the door you guys"

The two girls walked over to the door and pulled it open with a whoosh! They screamed in horror and excitement because they saw.....

----------------------

Tru: hey! That's it!

Me: eyyup hehe like the end Tru-kun

Tru: yep

Got: I like it too I wonder what would happen and why didn't you make it longer!

Me: because I waiting for this author to give me permission to use his characters in my story

Tru: author please hurry I want her to write more

Me: don't worry if you don't want to hand em over I will make up new characters I just thought it would be cool lol so-

Tru: That's all folks buh bye!


End file.
